Down the Rabbit Hole
by iffa.law
Summary: Hermione Granger has been declared dead 3 yrs. ago after 7 yrs of searching. Draco now enters the muggle world for business and to acquire a property important to re-establish the Malfoys. However, the owner is stubborn and has the nerve to go against him. After a face to face confrontation, he realized that she is a dead-ringer for someone he used to know.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HP AND I DO NOT PROFIT FROM ANY OF IT.

Any resemblance to any living or dead person, (or animal as may be applicable) is purely coincidental.

Written for pure Dramione Fantasy... huehuehue

* * *

 **Chapter One: The Vanishing**

* * *

"The Dark Lord is dead! The Dark Lord is dead! Voldemort is dead!"

The shouts of the people came bursting from the woods, announcing the victory. The Death Eaters laughed at first but realized that the words coming out from the people are true. Some tried to escape but was blocked by witches and wizards. Some are still bleeding but as they knew they have already won, that gave them strength.

Ron ran where his best friend is standing, "You did it Harry!" Ron hugged him. They are both bloody, have broken bones here and there but the happiness swelling inside them made them forget their current states. Hermione smiled as the smoke and dust start to settle revealing the battle ground. There was debris, torn clothes and blood everywhere but knowing that all of this came to a beautiful ending made her smile. Yes, many have died, after this there will be hundreds of funeral, but the fallens who have died fighting, the victims of this awful war, the wounded. They are heroes. They have fought hoping for a better future for their children, for their family and friends. Hermione looked at Harry and Ron, and whispered 'Thank you'.

She went to hug them both and they stood there looking at each other with smiles on their faces. For all the suffering and pain they've experience they have stick with each other. They never gave up. Their odds were almost nothing, near to zero in fact but they knew that it was never zero. Today, it all ends. They knew that they are not strong. They're just children but throughout history the weak became the strong, through fighting for what is right.

Hermione wiped her eyes. "Now, you two go wash your faces. I'll go to the infirmary to check if I could help"

"Up until the last Hermione. You do love bossing us around, don't you?" Harry smiled and Ron chuckled.

"After all of this, all you could say is 'wash your face'?" Ron teased her

All three of them laughed.

* * *

The remaining aurors capture the death eaters still trying to escape. Some of the members of the Dumbledore Army are helping. Luna approached a lying death eater; the bushy and greasy hair covers the face. Luna tried poking the person lying to check if the death eater is still alive.

"Luna, what are you doing?" Neville cautiously approached her

"Just checking" she replied in a lazy voice, "I think she's dead"

"Then let's go. The ministry is taking account of all the bodies"

She nodded.

Luna stood up to follow Neville but a hand grabbed her ankles and pulled her which caused her to fall. Her head hit a stone and blood flowed while she lay unconscious. Neville turned around to see who the death eater was, it was Bellatrix Lestrange.

Blood was dripping from the deranged witch. Her yellow teeth were showing through her smile. She is holding the limp body of Luna.

Luna is still alive but it is obvious that her breathing is laboured.

"Let go of her!" Neville raised his wand, aiming it to Bellatrix

Bellatrix just laughed then said, "Get out of my way silly boy! Or do you want to watch this girl as I do what I did to your parents?" her wand is pointed right at Luna's throat

Neville's grip tightened, his expression became stern but he doesn't want to succumb to her taunting. He looked around frantically for someone who could alert the others but apparently everybody is outside the castle or the infirmary.

BANG!

Neville blocked a cursed right on time before it hit him. The impact of both spells hitting each other so near to him sent Neville flying to the wall.

He touched his eyes as he tried to adjust them from the light of the explosion causing them to blur and his hearing temporarily damaged.

As he tried to stand up, he could see a blurry image of Bellatrix dragging the body of Luna, she dropped it and jumped out of the window.

Neville felt a hand balanced him. His senses are slowly stabilizing. He is still groggy but he managed to blurt out, "Help Luna….Bellatrix…..window" he sat down and he closed his eyes to attempt to help it. When he opened his them he saw a blurry brown haired girl jumping out of the window. His eyes have adjusted but his balance is still off. He managed to walk to Luna. She already has a bandage on her head and her breathing has steadied.

Luna holds Neville arm and said, "Tell Harry and Ron that Hermione went after Bellatrix. Don't worry about me. This is just a shallow cut"

Neville nods then ran.

* * *

"You're coming to get me! You're coming to get me!" shrieked the bloodied witch while running

"I'm not Harry, you stupid witch!" Hermione shouted back then pointed her wand at the fleeing death eater, "Immobillus!"

Bellatrix managed to dodge it by running behind a large tree.

"oooh. It's the filthy Mudblood!" Bellatrix shouted from behind the tree, "How is the beautiful scar I gave you in the Malfoy Manor? Has Draco appreciated it yet?"

Hermione touched her arm. There was no scar, of course, she healed the wound right after they've escaped. She clenched her teeth thinking of Malfoy watching her being tortured. She knew just by looking at him during that time that he was terrified, she saw how scared Malfoy was. She hated him for being a coward but couldn't blame him. She saw how his family has walked away even before the war ended. She realized that they had no choice because of his father. She hasn't forgiven him but she understood.

"Just give up Lestrange! Voldemort is dead and you have nowhere to run!" the Gryffindor shouted back

But there was nothing. Hermione only heard the bustling of the leaves. She created a barrier then peeked behind the tree she was using as a shield. There was no one.

She slowly walked towards the tree Bellatrix was hiding from and she could only see smudges of blood.

 _Did she apparate? No, she's too weak to do that. Where is she?_

A strong wind came behind her, almost skewing her balance. Behind her was a small open space with just grass growing. At the end of it is a canyon. She knows this place. She once stumbles across it when looking for the ingredients of the Polyjuice Potion.

She didn't trust her judgment at the moment but she felt a strange pull, like she was enchanted. She slowly walked into the open and she continued to.

Shouts came from the forest behind her.

"Hermione!" came the voice of Harry, Ron, Mr. Weasley, Tonks and Lupin

"Where are you?"

"Stay where you are!"

"Send a signal!"

Hermione couldn't hear them. She continued to walk until her she reached the center of the grass land.

She spun around raising her wand. Bellatrix was already standing there.

"tsk. Tsk. Your stronger than you look Mudblood, you were able to break the spell" she sneered

Hermione could hear the others voices calling out.

"Well, got to work fast! Company is coming" Bellatrix faced Hermione with a menacing smile

Hermione didn't notice that she has been stepping back until she felt the end of the land. She glanced at her back to see a raging river below the very high canyon wall.

"Nowhere to run Mudblood" Bellatrix raised her wand to cast an unforgivable

 _This is it Hermione_ , she told herself, _to kill or be killed_.

"Avadakedavra!" both shouted.

Hermione felt like a strong punch in the abdomen. It was not painful but the effect was strong, throwing her backwards. She felt the soil beneath her crumble.

Falling. She was falling, the last thing she saw was Bellatrix smiling at her.

 _I'm sorry_ , she thought as she think of her friends. A tear fell from her eyes thinking that she died without restoring her parents' memory of her. In her last attempt she reached forward. Hermione was able to grab something from Bellatrix before everything went black.

* * *

"There!" Tonks pointed at the direction of the prairie.

The group ran, Harry on the lead. Then he suddenly stopped upon reaching the end of the forest.

"What's the matter?" asked Ron panting

"no" whispered Tonks.

Lupin moved toward the lying body in the edge of the canyon.

"Bellatrix Lestange" he announced, "and she's dead"

"Then where is Hermione?" Ron stepped forward

Lupin looked over the canyon and saw a piece of cloth caught between the twigs of a plant, he reached over to get it.

"Do you recognize this?" he gave it to Ron

"That is the same colour of the jacket she was wearing" he answered back

* * *

"Ronald Weasley" a sharp voice could be heard together with a loud knocking on the door, "you get your sorry ass up and help me finish this report. You know we need to submit it before eleven today"

Ron grumbled but forced his self to get out of bed. "what were you thinking when you signed up in the investigation committee, Ronald Weasley?" He asked his groggy reflection. After a quick fix he joined Lavender Brown who was buried under stacks of papers.

"Ron, could you pass that green folder near the peach one" Lavender ordered

" _what peach?_ " he asked himself, then said, "what is with women and colors?" Ron handed over the green folder.

"This is important to know the status of the case Ronald" she pointed out

The red hair sat on a chair, bored, near a stack of brown folders, the 'cold case folder', as he calls it after watching a muggle show about cases that were never solved. He picked up one folder and opened it.

The picture that stared back at him made him remember the reason why he entered the committee. The girl on the picture was young, with brown bushy hair, bright smile and intelligent eyes. The case report stated her age, height, weight, skin and eye color, and her blood status, where she was last seen and the status of the case.

The folder is thick compared to other folders due to reports attached to it, most was done by him. According to the reports, a lead was established in numerous places as information of her appearance was submitted but every lead went cold. It was always a damn goose chase.

Even with the protests of Harry, the ministry could no longer continue the search. The law has stated that after seven years, if the missing person is not located even with extensive search, the person will be considered legally dead.

Ron and Harry could not argue with the effort Kingsley had given these past seven years. The ministry even requested the help of the muggle government. Very few muggle officials knew the existence of the wizarding world but these few also hold very high positions. They coordinate with the ministry to help protect the muggle and wizarding worlds.

The ministry's funds is being chipped by the assets it releases for the search and abolishment of the remaining Voldemort fractions all over the wizarding world, and a search of a person is equally not cheap but the ministry unfailingly released support.

However, even with all the effort, she still could not be located.

Newspaper clippings are attached to the folder, the latest one reads "War Hero Declared Dead after 7 years"

Harry, Ron, and their friends have no choice but to give up the search.

Lavender closed the folder as Ron was staring at it again aimlessly.

"I'm sorry Ron" she whispered. She knew that even though she and Ron are now together, she could never replace her. She knows that Ron cares for her but she has already accepted that it will always be her.

She put away the folder, Ron smiled at Lavender. "I'll go make breakfast" she smiled back. Ron just nodded, he looked at the woman beside him. She was no longer the Lavender whom he knew in Hogwarts, not the giddy school-girl. It hurt him thinking he could never give his all to her, it the guilt is bigger as he knew that lavender knows it but she still stayed. Lavender was there when he was on his worst. Ron stood up to follow her and for the last time, he glanced at the thick, brown envelope before sealing it.

Three years ago, the girl in the picture is declared legally dead after an extensive seven year search. Her case is classified as close.

Hermione Jean Granger is declared dead.

* * *

Done... Done... thank you for reading :)

I appreciate reviews (good or bad but please be gentle) hehe.

Till next chapter. :)

iffa.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Uhhh... are we still debating this? fin.. ok..

I own nothing..except a cat. That's my sister's though.

So here is chap two! :)

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Muggles, Meetings and Mumbles**

* * *

Draco's head is still aching when he came down for breakfast that morning. He called a house elf to get a stronger potion.

"I shouldn't have gone to that party of Blaise" he moaned, his hand covering his face.

"Draco dear, we could cancel the meeting if you aren't feeling very well" his mother said across the table

"Let him be. He knew we have a meeting today and he decided to get drunk dead at a party. I will not cancel a business meeting just because our son is irresponsible" a drawl came from a man with long blonde hair, reading the newspaper.

Narcissa shot deadly looks at her husband but decided to ignore him.

Draco was irked with what his father just said but he couldn't argue because it was true. He smiled because he knew his mother thought so too that is why she didn't answer Lucius. Ten points to Lucuis!

Narcissa saw her son smiled and thought that he might be feeling a little better now, so she asked 'the question' Draco has dreaded this past year.

"So Draco" she said in her softest voice, which made Draco jump because he knew what was coming.

"Did you meet any woman last night?" she continued

Draco groaned, for Merlin's sake! He has a hangover, he felt so tired, he thinks his head is about to blow up, they have a bloody meeting in the muggle world and now this?

Draco did not answer; he does not want to have kids anytime soon, _or ever maybe._ Grandchildren. That is why his mother is asking him that blasted question again.

Narcissa opened her mouth but Lucius spoke first, "Stop asking that bloody question woman"

His wife gaped at him in astonishment, "how could you say that Lucius?" she asked, like her husband just said something severely blasphemous.

Draco rolled his eyes. _Great_. Just when every sound is amplified, his parents decided to fight.

He stood up and left his parents shouting. Correction. His mother shouting at Lucius. Draco checked the time left before the meeting. Three hours.

He stepped into his room and sat at the couch in front the fireplace. His room is large, composing his own study, sitting area, the bedroom, the bath and the balcony overseeing the rose garden his mother meticulously take care of.

Everything in his room is expensive enough to feed a whole community for a year. His glass collection, the latest and fastest broom with his Quidditch gear, the furniture adorned with silver and gold, the floating crystal chandelier, is enough for anyone to envy him.

He considered his family lucky for not being thrown to Azkaban after the war. His mother deserves a statue in all the Malfoy property for what she did. Potter actually revealed that if Narcissa Malfoy have not lie to the Dark Lord, he couldn't have beaten Voldemort. Also, quite a few witnesses told the ministry that they became neutral before the end of the war.

Granger also testified that when they were captured and brought to the Malfoy Manor, Draco refused to identify Potter even though they stared at each other for a long time before answering. Harry presented the memory of Snape about the death of Dumbledore. It was examine and declare authentic enough. They did pay an awful amount of tax, had to pay for numerous reconstruction of buildings, even of Hogwarts. They didn't admit it but all of the taxes and reconstruction, with donations added, eighty percent of their money was taken. His parents were fine with it, his mother said that it was quite easy as they can eventually get the money back from their business.

He looks around. Everything he knew could have vanished but he cared little about it. He was just glad that both of his parents is alive and is not in Azkaban rotting.

Draco closed his eyes. He'll rest for a while. Only for a while.

xxxxxx

A paper plane landed on Harry's desk.

"I hope this is good news" Harry sighed and opened the letter. He squinted at the letter then ran out of his office.

"Sage, don't tell anyone I left. If anyone asks, tell them that I'm busy on field." Harry instructed his secretary. The young woman nodded.

He ran to the lift and shouted his destination floor. He burst out of the lift and ran around shouting the name of his best friend.

"Ron!" nothing, "Ron!" still nothing. "Ronald Weasley!"

"why is everyone shouting my full name today?" a grumble is heard from the back.

Lavender's head popped out of one of the isle of records, looking at Harry with eyebrow raised.

"Oh, Lavender. Thank Merlin. Have you seen Ron?"

Lavender stepped down from the ladder, straightening her dress.

"Well, good morning to you too Harry. Ah well Lavender how is your Monday morning? Me? Oh just wonderful. And how about you Harry? Fine, and your dress is very beautiful Lavender. Why thank you Harry" Lavender monologue to herself, as if talking to Harry, while walking towards him.

Harry looked sheepish, embarrass of his actions. "I'm sorry Lav, I guess I was just rushing"

"When don't you rush Mr. Wonder Boy?" she laughed

"Don't call me that" Lavender laughed even more before saying, "Ron's at the back fixing some papers"

"Thank you" Harry was turning a corner when he shouted back at Lavender who was climbing the ladder, "Gin is hosting a dinner tonight Lav. Be sure to be there!"

"Of course Wonder Boy!" she shouted back.

"Don't call me that!"

Harry rolled his eyes. He spotted something red. It is easy location a red head in all of these black and brown boxes.

"Hey Harry. Would you care to explained why you decided to shout my whole name?" his best friend asked without looking up from the files.

"something came up" Harry handed the paper to Ron.

Ron's eyes became as big as saucers, "Have you checked the source?"

"I haven't….but look at the attachment. It does not look like a prank to me"

"But the case is closed. Remember, we're having dinner tonight for her" Ron's voice became quieter as he finish his sentence. "It's been ten years mate"

"I know. Maybe some douche just wanted attention. I don't know" Harry sat on an empty chair beside Ron, "I just can't seem to give up. I just felt like the photograph on the paper is real"

Ron just nodded.

"But get it examined"

"Sure"

Ron threw the paper aside not looking at it again. He checked his watch and decided to get Lavender for some tea.

The piece of paper lies forgotten at the side with one sentence written on it.

The Lioness shall sleep, let be in her dreams, the memories she keeps.

Attached to is a picture of a woman.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"the Malfoys are here" the blonde young woman whispered to a bald short man.

The man immediately stood and ordered everyone to on their toes.

Two black cars heavily tinted stopped at the entrance of an expensive looking building, with exquisite design.

Draco came out from the second car, he watched as his parents exchange greeting to the bald man.

"young master" the man bowed

"Don't bow Alfred" Draco instructed, "People will find it odd"

Alfred smiled. He knew that people thinking about odd things about them is the least of care of Draco.

"apologies young master" Alfred led his parents to the conference room. He pushed the button for the 52nd floor.

Lucius tapped his cane on the floor. Draco smirked at his father. To think that his parents has now ventured into muggle business and is now attending meetings with muggles. His father has come a long way, indeed.

Actually, they were force into this circumstance. Their business and status in the wizarding world is dropping fast and will not recover as fast as his parents planned. They were on verge of bankruptcy as the ministry froze all of their accounts. However, after five years of investigation they released their funds back to them and in return, the Malfoys donated half of it to numerous organizations. Mostly to the families who lost family members during the war and to St. Mungos.

Draco during those times has his inheritance from the Black family as he and his mother is the only one left from the lineage.

The money was not frozen, however they also cannot spend it on anything because the ministry is breathing down their neck. Plus, they weren't sure how long the ministry will freeze the account.

Thinking back, thank Merlin they did not spend the money as the freezing lasted for five years.

During those years, they have invested into muggle business due to they aren't a persona non grata, easy to make investments and they are considered "billionaires", _whatever that means._

Now, they are one of the biggest oil and mineral mining company in the muggle world.

In their life here, only Alfred knows about who they really are.

Ting!

The elevator reaching its destination made Draco realize where they are. Draco followed his parents but before reaching the conference room door, Lucius stopped in front of his son.

"You'll stay here, your presence in not needed"

"Bu- but!" he stammered, "and you made me come?!"

Lucius only smirk at him then turned around.

"Mother!"

"Sorry sweetheart"

And they left.

A very handsome furious man slumped into a chair.

A voice came from behind, a very shrilly voice. As if a very happy girl is running towards you. "Draacoo! Have you been waiting?"

Draco did not even face the person because he might just puke on the spot. But he did imagine that that person is running and waving their hands.

The person in question sat beside him. "Heeyyy… did you miss me?"

"You have issues Blaise"

"No, I haven't"

"Are you not even ashamed of what you are doing?"

"Nope"

"uhgg"

"and pretty confident of my sexuality" the Italian proceeded to wink to a passing blonde, who in return, blushed and giggled.

"muggle girls are so easy" the blonde smirked.

"not quite, there are some who are really feisty _and_ everywhere a man goes, there will always be easy and hard girls"

"whatever you say Professor"

"Ha-ha"

"Besides from bugging me and flirting with my employees. Do you have a valid reason on why you are here?" Draco straightened up from his slump and faced his best friend.

"You know Draco, it will not kill you to actually pay attention to your work" Blaise raised an eyebrow to the blonde man beside him, "you know… eeeeven a little"

"spit it out Zabini"

"remember that new office your company has been planning to build since last year?"

Draco became exited immediately, "yeah! Is it _finally_ being built?"

"yes…."

"yes!"

"…and.. No"

"What?" confused

"Yes and No"

"what?" still confused

"well, 'yes' because the plan has already been approved and 'no' because the location is still occupied"

"what?" now very confused

"the owners of the lot right in the middle of the land refuses to take the offer and leave the place"

"What?" now angry and still confused

"will you stop asking that!" Blaise shouted at his friend

"What?" Draco defended

After an hour of debating and Draco's excess usage of the word 'what'. They now decided to go the place to check, or to spy as Blaise has indicated, as to why those 'mudbloods', according to Draco, refuses to leave the damn place.

They took Blaise's car to get there, after another long convincing to Draco that he will not kill them, and that he can actually drive compared to the Prince of Slytherin.

It was a ten-minute drive, without traffic, thanks Circe.

Inside the car.

"you go in" Draco prodded

"No, you go in" Blaise unlocked the door

"you go in

"nuh-uh"

"stop being such a child and go in!"

"how about you?!"

"fine! I'll go if you go!"

"Fine"

" _Fine"_

"uhgg… just go already! Or.. or I'll tell aunt Cissa that…what you did last Sunday!"

"you wouldn't dare!"

"why wouldn't I?"

"Fine! Go ahead and tell my mom. In return…" Draco wiggled his eyebrows

"No! Draco that is low!"

"So is blackmailing me!"

"No! that is fair but for you to tell my mom that instead of me dating Clarissa, that I'm…. graahh!"

"that your shagging her mom?"

"shut it!"

Snort.

"Fine. I'll go" Blaise slammed the car door, so strong that the door creaked.

Draco watch his best friend go up the stairs, hesitate to enter the shop, which looked like a bookshop, went back down the stairs, looked at the car then went back to the entrance, finally throwing his hands up then entering.

A few seconds only passed when Blaise came running out. Entered the car, started the engine and drove away from the shop. Fast.

"Hey! Hey!" Draco shouted as he held on to his seat. "What the heck is the problem? It's as if you saw the ghosts of your girlfriends!"

The car skidded as it stopped. Blaise panting.

"ghost… ghost… you are right. Might be a ghost" he mumbled

"Hey, dude…" Draco looked at his friend, concerned.

"uhmmm-grmmm-mmhhmm"

"I can't understand you if you talk like that"

"ugmmm-hhhhuuuhhmmm"

"Just spit it out already!"

"Granger.."

"…"

"Granger"

"yess.. she's dead. She's gone missing for seven years. Declared dead, three years ago"

Blaise faced Draco. "No. I saw her"

* * *

Thank you so much for reading. I appreciate reviews :) i want to improve.

till next chap! :)

iffa.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HP NOT I PROFIT FROM THIS. only the plot is mine.

Thank you so much for the response :) a really appreciate it.

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Dead Ringer**

* * *

"Hey O, where shall I be putting this?"

"Next to the sci-fis"

"And these?"

"At the display window"

"Why? These books are garbage"

"Because that's what is new and people keep buying those"

"People should read books with more juice in it"

"Catherine, stop complaining and just put it there"

"Fine. I apologize Olivia"

"Don't call me Olivia"

"Don't call me Catherine"

Both women look at each then laughed. Olivia climb down the ladder after arranging the books at the top shelf. She hit the other woman with a book.

"Ow! What was that for?" the girl rubbed her arm.

"How many times do I have to tell you don't read the ones in display? There are sample books at the back"

Catherine smiled. She was happy having a friend like Olive. She is small in stature, preferably called petite, has long straight black hair, skinny and has bright green eyes.

"Stop ogling me, people will certainly start to talk" Olive waived her hand in front of Catherine.

"Ha Ha. As if." The other woman rolled her eyes while chuckling.

A customer entered the shop together with a child who kept running around. Before the lady left, the kid has climb the ladder. Catherine tried to take him down but he fought until the kid pulled something from her neck. The child's mother took the child and apologize to both the woman.

When they left, Catherine stared at the necklace on her hand. It has a green gem at the middle surrounded by silver swirls, like snakes, holding the gem. At the back of the pendant it bears "B. Black"

Olive didn't speak, she hold her friend's hand and smiled at her.

"How long has it been Cath?" Olive asked

"Ten years" she replied, as she tuck a loose brown curl behind her ear.

Then silence. No one spoke a word. This what Catherine loved about her friend, as talkative as Olivia is, the girl knew when to stop and give the other person the silence. Not an awkward or angry silence but the kind which speaks, 'I understand'.

The moment passed when the bells tinkled.

"customer" said at the same time.

"I'll take care of it" Catherine squeezed Olivia's hand.

She straightened her blouse as she came out of the back office. Standing in the entrance is a man with dark complexion. 'handsome' she thought.

"good morning sir" she greeted, "what book are you looking for?"

Blaise finally decided to enter the shop. "Damn you Draco" he muttered under his breath

When he entered, there was no one to greet him. 'Inattentive' he thought while scanning the bookshop.

The three story building holds a bookshop and a coffee shop. It's cozy with warm sofas and seating areas near the French style windows. The walls are a mix of cream, white and dark maroon colors. Different kinds of bookshelves holds thousands books. He has to give it credit, the place is beautiful. Elegant, welcoming but the attendants should learn a thing or two. Blaise was actually considering to look at the books on display when he heard a woman. He raised his head to acknowledge her.

Silence.

Staring.

She smiled.

"y-you…you!" he stammered.

"yes?"

Blaise covered his mouth, not trusting himself at the moment not to shout. Men don't shout. Specially him. So, plan B it is.

He dashed out of the shop like Voldemort is behind him. Ignoring his friends' protests and questions he drove as fast as he can and may.

Catherine stared at the door frame trying to figure out what just happened. She heard Olivia whistle.

"Now…that" the petite walk to Catherine's side, "is weird"

"Maybe, it wasn't me. Did you date that guy before?" Cath faced her friend

"Wish I had" scoffed Olivia, "But didn't. Besides what may have I done to scare him like that?"

"I don't know" she shrugged, "you are quite adept to threatening"

* * *

Snort.

"I did! I really did!"

Chuckle.

"In the bookshop! She was standing there! I know what I saw!"

Laughing.

"Stop it!"

Draco holds his stomach as its already aching from laughing too much. "Man, if you don't like to enter the shop so badly, you could have just told me. You don't need to raise the dead"

Blaise glared at Draco.

Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Fine. If it will make you feel better, we'll go back and I will…" Draco started laughing again, but was responded by a punch from a very angry Italian, "okay! Okay! I will go and see for myself"

Olivia is the one in charge in the cashier while Catherine was at the back doing the accounting. The usual bells at the entrance sounded and she greeted the man who entered.

'handsome' Olivia thought. "Good morning sir. We have a lot of new books. May I inquire what you are looking for?"

Draco stared at the petite woman standing in front of him. She reminded him of the youngest Weasley. He smirk, 'So that is why Blaise ran away' he thought. He remembered when his best friend dated the Weaslette. His idiotic best friend cheated and thus ended the relationship. It did not not end well. Since then Blaise has avoided her like the black plague.

Draco looked at his hand, he should be engaged now. He asked her so many times to marry him. He loved her but she always so say no. Astoria. She always put her career first, then her family, then her education. He doesn't know if he even qualify in her top ten. He will never admit but he is whipped and heart broken.

Blaise re-entered the shop.

"Are you with this gentleman?" Olivia asked as she remembered the man.

"Oh yes" Draco answered, amused by his best friend's reaction before returning to the lady, "we'll just look around"

Blaise eyes darted from corner to corner then to Draco.

"She was here! I saw her!" he blurted out.

As the two 'adult men' started to argue, a woman with a long brown curly hair emerged from the back.

"Hey O, are we going to restock these books? They're not selling very well" she spoke without looking up from the paper she was holding.

When she did, she stopped on her tracks. The man from earlier today is here again with a companion. He has blonde hair, more like platinum. And has this certain feeling of superiority around him. Like being graced with a royalty. They seemed to be discussing something or bickering about it.

She looked at Olivia with a questioning look but was only responded with a shrug. Catherine slowly approached them, cautiously.

"Excuse me sirs"

"Blaise, you have to stop!" Draco warned him, this was funny at first but it's starting to get into his nerves.

"I'm not joking!" the other defended.

"Do you realize that you look like you need to go to St. Mungos?"

They ignored the voice coming from behind.

"I'm not sick, nor am losing my mind your highness!"

"Sir?"

They're still ignoring the voice.

"Look here Blaise, if you don't stop this nonsense right now-" Draco stopped to face another irritating human at his back. He is already irritated, Merlin! Can't the person take hint? If they are ignoring you then maybe they don't want to talk to you.

Draco turned around to confront the woman and to demand the owner of this place because whether they like it or not he's going to tear this rundown building and build his empire.

But fate does not work that way.

Draco Malfoy, twenty-seven years old, a proud pureblood. A Slytherin, cunning, charming, charismatic. A man with all the money in the world to spend. Has been named the number one bachelor of the Witch Weekly for five consecutive years. Women fall for him just by standing in front of them. He always get the last word, and will probably outlive anyone until he gets the last word.

However, right now. In this exact moment. In his twenty-seven years, six months, and thirteen days of living, he has nothing to say.

He just stared at her. His expression not changing. Not a smile, a smirk even a frown can be seen. He didn't know how long he stood there staring at her.

Even when she moved and stepped away, he was still staring where she used to stand.

"Sir? Are you alright?" she asked

No answer.

Blaise nudge him but there was no response.

"is he sick?" Olivia is now standing beside Catherine.

"I'm sorry" Blaise blurted out and pulled Draco.

Draco who seem to be also pulled from a stance started to stand up straight and shook his head. He faced Blaise, who was fighting hard not to laugh.

"Why are you pulling me?" Draco demanded

"I was not"

Draco was frustrated, he raised his hands but was not aware of his surroundings. His elbow hit someone.

Apparently Catherine followed them to check, as they were acting weird. But as she approach the blonde man, something hard hit her nose and she was knocked out.

"Oh my God!" Olivia shouted and ran to her friend who lay unconscious, nose bleeding, "What is wrong with you?!"

It was Blaise's turn to be paralyzed. The Italian did not know what to do at the moment but as Draco return to his trance state again. He had to move.

"We are really sorry! Here, let's get her to a-a..ahhh" Blaise panicked, _'Damn it! what do you call muggles healer?'_

Catherine groaned, "No need to go to the hospital"

"Hospital" Blaise repeated.

Olivia looked livid. She stood up and demanded for them to leave which Blaise happily and hastily obliged.

Draco felt a pull and before he was pushed out of the door, he caught another glimpse of her.

They drove in silence.

Back in the company, Blaise smirk at Draco then laughed, "Dude, you reacted worse than I am"

"Shut up"

"wow, you should send an apology mate. you just hit a woman"

"I did not do it on purpose"

Blaise laugh again.

"that is okay but now you believe me right?" Blaise pulled the car into the company parking area.

"I don't know. I don't know what I saw"

Blaise nodded, "Yeah you're right. Might be doppelganger"

"But why here? Its too near. Isn't doppelgangers supposed to live hundreds of miles and a couple of oceans away from each other?"

"Well, Granger is dead so maybe it doesn't matter anymore"

"probably"

"Maybe that is why Granger died, she met her doppelganger" Blaise said, rather convince on his statement.

Draco only shrugged. He knew what happened that day, he saw. He saw as she fell from the cliff. He saw as his aunt's body fall back. He never told a soul what happened.

That is why he reacted that way when he saw the woman in the shop. He knew that Hermione Granger wasn't missing, he knew she was dead. He saw the killing curse hitting her. He can't be mistaken. Draco saw it being used repeatedly when he was still running with the Death Eaters. He saw it so many times that he can easily recognized one even without hearing it being spoken.

Three years ago, when the ministry decided to end the search of her and to declare her dead was also the time he can finally breathe again. People will stop searching. People will stop asking questions. He can now bury the guilt.

He thought he did.

But when he saw the woman in the shop, the nightmares came back. The guilt that almost killed him. A story he never told as it was his own shame.

 _He stood there, hidden behind the trees. He watched as the girl stand at the edge of the cliff. His aunt mocking the girl. He knew what his aunt will do but he could not talk. His legs wouldn't move. He felt paralyzed. He watched as the spell hit her. The land crumbled and she fell. He closed his eyes and dissaparated. He never looked back._

That night he fell asleep, not sure how. In his dreams, he watched what happened ten years ago again and again.

* * *

I am already half way through the next chap. So, i'll be able to update sooner. :)

Yes, yes... Draco is in love with another woman. But this is a Dramione.

I just wanted to try something new.

So, till next chap my friend :)

iffa.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: HARRY POTTER BELONGS TO JK ROWLING. Plot in this story, mine

Okay, so kinda blabble at the last chapter. I do hope that this chapter is better and I posted it hours after I posted the 3rd chap, because i really cant leave chap 3 like that. i dunno...

Thanks for IGOTEAMEDWARD and to Blair . Victoria. :)

SO, heres chap 4. hope you enjoy.

:)

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Plans and Papers**

* * *

Two weeks has passed from the visit Draco and Blaise did. And since then, Draco did not have any good night sleep.

Lucius is a very strict man, cold to other people but Narcissa knows that when it comes to his family he would do anything to protect them. Their business at the muggle world, they let people say it is just a front to make them look good but the truth is, the Malfoys are already struggling in the wizarding world. Without the business in the muggle world that Lucius entered they will lose all their money. The status they were born into is no longer there. She can see the pressure on his husband and son, the stress it has on them.

Narcissa is sitting beside Draco's bed, watching his son sleep.

As she leave and close the door, she knew that her son wasn't sleeping. She knew that Draco hasn't been sleeping well.

Draco opened his eyes when he heard the door close. He was reading when he was startled by a loud voice coming from the fireplace.

"Draco! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Draco Malfoy get your ass down here!"

"Are you asking to be cursed Zabini? Because I swear I can give more than that" Draco sat in front of the hearth.

"I'm sorry dude. Besides, I know you're not sleeping"

"Then why do you have to shout like that? You're going to wake up the whole manor"

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. But did you see this?" Zabini raised the Daily prophet he is holding pointing at the picture on the front page.

"Yes, I've seen it. Two days ago, when it came out" Draco rolled his eyes.

Zabini looked at him in disgust, "Fine, so you read the paper on time. Here have a cookie"

"Now what do you want exactly?" Draco did not want to discuss stupid things with Blaise right now but he can't sleep and he doesn't want to continue reading.

"The picture man. Don't you remember anything at all? More specifically, two weeks ago in the muggle world?"

Draco shook his head, "Nope. Sorry."

"Look at her!" Blaise was pointing at the picture repeatedly that Draco thought it will rip.

"No. I don't"

"This is ridiculous" Zabini's face could no longer be seen from the fire but his voice could be heard, "Bring down the ward, I'm apparating there"

"Sure" Draco still sitting on the floor waved his hand and within seconds his best friend is standing in his room.

Blaise threw the Daily Prophet at Draco. Draco opened the paper and stared at the picture for a while then threw it back to Blaise.

"You don't remember her?" asked Blaise

"I do, I knew her since we are eleven. She is the know-it-all missing heroine. I thought she's dead"

Blaise sighed, "That's not what I meant. Don't you recognize this woman? she is the one in the book shop"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

"How sure are you, did you really think that that woman is Hermione Granger?"

"ah-"

"The Gryffindor Princess?"

"But-"

Draco raised a brow at Blaise, "I do admit that the woman do look like her, but didn't we agree already that she is a doppelganger?"

"I know but it's just weird you know. They look exactly the same"

"They do" Draco examined his nails, "But they're not"

"Why do I feel like you are so sure about this?"

"I just do, so stop prodding about it"

Blaise raised an eyebrow.

Draco sighed, "Her eyes. They're wrong."

Blaise urged him to continue.

"The woman in the bookshop, has blue eyes. Granger has brown"

"That can be-"

"No. It's not contact lenses. Those things are obvious. Her eyes are authentic"

Blaise sat at the edge of Draco's bed, "You're right. Maybe I just over reacted"

"I know. Now go home, or wherever you came from" Draco sat at the couch.

"I did not come from one of my girlfriend's house it that's what you meant"

"That's exactly what I meant"

Blaise threw the paper at Draco before dissaparating. Draco brought up the ward again and picked the paper. He stared at the picture at the front page.

The picture shows a woman standing near a train station looking at her right side. The face has matured but that hair Draco hated so much is still there.

Of course he recognized the girl. Draco Malfoy could memorize a face once he sees it. When in the dark circle, one should always remember the faces around you. Don't and you're dead.

He remembers her. He just wouldn't admit it. He doesn't care. The world has been looking for her but not him. Let the ministry look for her, let her friends look for her. He has more problem than looking for her. If she could resolve his problems then he will look for her but the thing is she couldn't. Only the guilt stayed. He watched her die.

Besides, the woman in the bookshop has blue eyes and no one can change eyes.

He lay on his bed waiting for sleep to come, he needs to be early tomorrow, his father mentioned about something that could affect his whole life. As if nothing affects his life.

* * *

 _One week ago_

An owl swooped in the office of Harry, dropping a large envelope on his desk making him irritated.

"Great. Just about lunch. Ginny's gonna kill me" Harry opened the package and read the contents.

His eyes widened while staring at the contents of the paper. He hurriedly grabbed his cloak and ran out without closing his door. He rushed to the other wing of the ministry.

"Ron!" he called out as soon as he reached the door of the Investigation Committee.

"Harry" Lavender emerged from one of the high file cabinets.

"Is Ron here? Because something important just came up now and I really need to talk to him. Now."

"Hello to you too Harry. Lavender, you look beautiful today. Oh, thank you Harry. You too, you look handsome. Ginny is a very lucky woman" Lavender answered smiling

Harry chuckled, "I apologize Miss Brown. I guess I am just rushing"

"When don't you rush?" Lavender answered laughing while going back to the files she was arranging earlier before Harry entered the office.

"That is true" Harry nodded. "So. Where is Ron?"

"Don't you feel like this is kind of a déjà vu?" Lavender smiled at her friend

Harry laughed. "Yeah, it does. Look, I'm really sorry"

"Boys don't learn"

"That's what Ginny told me just this morning"

"He's at the far back, near the muggle accidents" Lavender answered back, giving Harry the easy way out of the discussion.

"Thanks"

"Anytime, Golden Boy" lavender shouted back

Harry saw a red head popping out at the end of the very scarce cabinet.

"Ron" Harry called out. The red head looked up from the file of a painting of a crying boy which caused fires at muggle homes.

"Ah! The crying boy file" Harry leaned at the table near Ron.

"yah, a crazy old witch put a curse at every painting causing houses to burn. In the investigation it was found out that her husband ran away after meeting a beautiful muggle who has a son" Ron pointed at the picture of the muggle woman with her son who looked the same as the crying boy at the painting.

"Jealousy. One of the oldest motive in the world" said Harry

"So why are you here?" Ron look at Harry who suddenly realized why he was there.

"No need for me to explain" Harry gave Ron the envelope, "See it for yourself"

Ron opened it and checked the files, confused.

A long pause surrounded the two men before Ron dropped the envelope.

"That's impossible" said Ron, "The case has been closed for the last three years. How could someone obtain these?"

"I don't know Ron. It only means that we were not the only one looking" answered Harry

"Did you recognized the owl?"

"nothing specific though just general appearance. It just came in and dropped the envelope. It was a grey owl. Large. Strong enough to carry a package this heavy"

"Anyone who sent this, wants something" the red haired man look at the other before looking back at the file in his hands

"I know" Harry answered, worry etched on his face.

* * *

 _Present_

The Malfoys arrived at a huge white manor. A manor they only use when engaging in business in the muggle world. It turned out that the manor was only an entrance to the muggle world. His father entered a black car.

Since the war ten years ago, the Malfoys have extended their company to the muggle world as a front to the wizarding world that they have changed their ways. Many purebloods frowned at their actions but the Malfoys didn't care. Eventually the 'front' became a huge success and the Malfoys fortune has been doubled.

The reason why the Malfoys are rich and has maintained status in the society is because they do not care what other people think. They make profit and they are businessmen.

Draco got in a different car and turned on his phone. This is the only time he does. When they are in the muggle world. He can't use it at the wizarding world. He knows no one who uses one except his mother. Which is also the reason he turns it off or leave it. She calls all the time.

He did not know where they are going or what will happen. He learn to just go with what his father tells him or face consequences.

Later on the car stopped.

Lucius Malfoy is standing in front of an old complex house in muggle London with his son who doesn't seem to be interested with anything. While waiting for the door, Lucius tapped his cane to get his son's attention away from a black cat sitting eerily at the corner. Draco's head didn't move but his eyes moved from the cat to his father.

The door opened, a short, plump man opened the door.

"Alfred?" Draco asked, surprised.

Lucius entered the house and Draco followed. They entered a magically altered room. From the outside the complex looked tiny but due to magic, the inside is quite spacious.

The tea was served by an elf. One of Lucius secret on why he could can manage the business easily is taking care of his people. Even a muggle.

"Get the files" the older Malfoy ordered Alfred who nodded in response.

When Alfred was out of earshot, Lucius faced his son, "Draco, why didn't you tell me you met Granger?"

Surprised is an understatement for the reaction of Draco. He wasn't able to answer his father immediately.

"I did not. How could I? she's dead" he said, _'what is with people and Granger now a days?'_

Lucius rolled his eyes, "Have you forgotten who your father is?"

"she's alive" drawled Lucius

"That's impossible" Draco answered back

"and how sure are you?"

"I wa- I saw her die"

"well then you 'saw' wrong"

Draco was about to speak when Alfred entered the room holding a large brown envelope. He opened it and laid the contents on the table showing reports, documents and pictures.

"That's her" Draco said before eyeing at his father, "you've been looking for her?"

"Maintaining an asset son" Lucius drawled, "which obviously you do not think is important"

"How could locating a mudblood be an asset?" Draco is confused and shocked, not because of the liaison his father have been doing but him learning that _she_ is alive. He can't tell if he's relieved or happy, all he knew is that he can now sleep in peace.

"That is the reason why you always just come next to her" snapped his father

Before Draco could answer back Lucius continued, "I never intended to look for her. It was none of our business. Three years ago when the ministry decided to stop looking I thought 'good riddance' but a year ago when we were planning the new building we had, and is still, a problem with the location. I went to check and that's where I saw her"

If Draco is shocked, that is an understatement.

"As you are aware of our declining status in our own world, I thought that bringing back a lost heroine will help things out so I gathered more information"

Lucius breathed heavily making Draco ask, "Then why do you think it's a problem now?"

"Because someone stole the files and using it against us"

"What?!" shouted Draco

Lucius looked at his son then continued, "and I'm stepping down tomorrow as the head of the Malfoy group and as Lord Malfoy"

"What?!" repeated Draco, "I thought that would be before the year ends?"

"Change of plans Draco"

"Why?"

"Because I'll be concentrating on the business on the muggle world and you, be handling things here. You will bring back Hermione Granger before everything blows, claiming you found her while doing business" explained the older man.

"This is crazy" Draco did not notice he was standing until now when his legs gave out.

"Why didn't you report her a year ago when you found her?" Draco asked his father

"It wasn't necessary" came the answer

"And now it is huh?"

"Stop complaining Draco and do what I say. Tomorrow I will be announcing to the press that I'll be stepping down"

Draco just nodded. Tired.

Lucius stood up, put his hand on his son's shoulder, "By this time next week you'll be Lord Draco Xavier Malfoy"

Draco sighed.

"Father" He spoke before Lucius goes out the door.

"Yes" the older Malfoy answered without facing him, "son?"

"How do I get close to her?"

"Your Slytherin" Lucius shrugged, "befriend her, woo her. For now, I really don't care much about the blood, as long as we keep the status" he continued but before Lucius fully close the door he added, "I do believe that Ms Greengrass has decline your proposal. _Again._ Maybe you could use this opportunity" and he closed the door.

Leaving a confused, angry and happy Draco.

* * *

The day is ending and Catherine has to close up the shop as Olivia had to bail out. Catherine smiled remembering the conversation. "another date" she said

" _Cath, you need to date. Seriously. What? you have been barren for two and a half year?" Olivia threw her a knowing look_

 _She blushed in response, "Hey, you don't have to say it like that"_

" _Yeah, yeah, whatev" Olivia waved her hand, "So, I trust you'll lock the place"_

" _Of course I will"_

" _Bye Catherine Lowood. This brunette needs it whiskey!"_

" _Make good decision!" Cath called out._

Catherine chuckled as she closes and lock the door. The wind blew strong, making her shiver. ' _weird_ ' she thought.

It was a chilly night and she held her light jacket tighter. She looked around before leaving the building.

Unaware of the blonde man watching her from afar.

* * *

This is a serious chapter here. :) and there will be some character interactions on the next chapter :)

till next chap

iffa.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: HP NOT MINE. NO PROFIT. ME JUST HOPELESSLY PRAYING THAT JK WILL SOMEDAY ANNOUNCE THAT D LOVES H...

uhmmmm... i know.. kinda late. sorry but i made it longer thought. :)

thank you for the positive response! It made my heart swell i thought it was going to explode.

enjoy reading!

* * *

 **CHAPTER 5: CONFUCIUS**

* * *

Catherine was running late today. "Damn that bus" she muttered under her breath. She almost stumbled while running towards the shop. She didn't notice the man wearing a suit standing outside the shop. When she entered the shop the first thing she saw is Olivia facing her, her face hidden behind a very large bouquet.

"OH MY GOD!" Catherine gasped. "What is _that_?"

Olivia peeked from the enormous arrangement of flowers, any girl would have swooned immediately if received something like that. It wasn't only roses but is decorated by jewels and ribbons, so intricately woven together. It is a sight to behold and is surely very, _very,_ expensive.

"I do believe…" Olivia walked towards her friend who just entered the shop, "this is two dozen roses. To describe it in simpler terms"

Catherine smiled, "well, your date is very romantic" she tries hard not be jealous.

Olivia handed Catherine a not with a knowing smile, which Catherine reluctantly received with a questioning look.

The note was written in an expensive looking paper.

 _To Miss Catherine Lowood,_

 _I apologize for the rude actions that we have caused in your shop two weeks ago. I also apologize for the way I acted. You may request for a refund for any medical fees you had acquire due to the accident._

Catherine looked up, smirking at Olivia before continuing.

 _I also apologize for this late apology. So, in addition to the roses. I would like to invite you to a dinner this coming Friday, If you shall agree please tell the man who delivered the flowers._

 _D.M._

"wow" was the only thing Catherine could say after reading it.

Olivia stood waiting for the next statement because she knows this will not go down beautifully.

"The nerve" Cath said with a huff while folding the paper.

"mmm-hmm, I know" Olivia nodded, "so, the plan?"

Catherine went to the front of the shop, handed the paper to the man in suit with the bouquet.

"Tell this… D.M. whoever he is. That whatever happened two weeks ago is forgotten" Catherine turned around but stopped and faced the man again, "However, I do not appreciate the late apology nor the way he sent it. He wants to apologize then tell your boss he do it personally" with that she closed the door.

"You're too kind. If it was me I would have sent him a more colorful message" the brunette smiled at her friend before following her to clean and prepare the shop for opening.

"I can't lash out at the man O, he's only doing what his boss told him. Don't worry, when he came here I will use my more _colorful_ vocabulary"

"I will pay to see that. Man, I do not remember the last time you were angry" chuckled Olivia.

Catherine only smiled back while playing with her pendant. The gen felt cold to her touch. It was always cold.

* * *

Draco is lounging in his office in the muggle world when a knock came. He groaned.

"Come in" Draco put down the pen he was twirling when he saw who it was, "So?"

"I'm sorry sir but she declined" the man bowed his head.

"What? Why?"

"She wanted you sir to…"

"well?"

The man straightened his back but his voice quivered, "she wanted you to apologize to her personally"

The man swallowed waiting for an outburst. He was also confused why _the_ Draco Malfoy is giving this woman his attention. Everyone knew that Draco's tastes in women is very high. Women with outstanding legs, sculpted body and face carved with perfection. His attention went back to the young heir sitting and fuming silently. When his booming voice did not came, he sweated even more because this means it is worst.

"I see" Draco gritted his teeth, "you may go"

The man hurriedly followed the young Malfoy's orders. The company wholly agreed that Draco is as much as scary as his father. However, if asked who they will side when it comes to any family dispute, that will be Narcissa. Nobody has seen her angry before _but_ if she could handle both Draco and Lucius and make them listen to her. Well, that speaks a lot.

Draco ruffled his hair and went out of his office. The female populace of the building did not left Draco's disheveled look unnoticed. He is _hot._

He proceeded to the conference room only to be stopped.

"Malfoy"

"What are you doing here? We just saw each other last night. Do you miss me already?" Draco smirked

Zabini laughed, "I'm here because my mother has a business meeting with your parents here in your muggle company Lord Draco"

"My father is not stepping down from his pedestal until next week, Mister Zabini" Draco put his hand in his pockets and slumped down at the couch on the lounge outside the conference room.

"huh. I can sense that you are not liking something but I will not ask because I will not be able to help you anyway" said Blaise

"No need. I will not tell anyway" mumbled Draco

"I heard that" Blaise pointed at Draco, "Let's go outside Lord Malfoy"

Draco didn't answer, he just look outside. "Sometimes I wish I was a muggle" he said without thinking.

Blaise's eyes widened, then laughed nervously, "WOW Draco! What a statement"

Draco remained silent.

Blasie examined Draco. He was no longer the rich spoiled brat who loves to bully other kids at school. The atmosphere surrounding him was off and different. He looked tired and bored.

"You mean, you didn't have to grow up in this kind of pressure, you didn't have to experience the war, this kind of life that is suffocating?" Blaise said, "I know. I also thought of that"

"hmmmm" was the only reply.

"Com'on. Let's have a stroll" Blaise stood up.

"If I'm not here when my parents come out of that conference room. I'll never be Lord Malfoy" Draco smirked at his friend who was already standing up.

"pffft. Big deal, as if you care" Zabini waved his hand as if swatting something in front of him. "It's a big world, this is a big life" he continued stretching both hands as if making a speech.

Draco only laughed, "With that ability, you'll never last a day in the business world"

"That is why I make my associates do that" Zabini pointed out at the same time grabbing Draco's arm forcing him to stand up.

Draco swatted Blaise's hand off and straightened his suit. Both proceeded to the elevator punching each other's arm.

"But you know, I do know that you being kicked out of the house is your ultimate dream Draco"

"Living on the streets without money? Nah. Rather have my father breathing down my neck"

"True mate. True" Zabini nodded. "Man, these elevators are slower than the Snuffling Snails"

Draco just shook his head while smiling.

* * *

"Hey O, I'm going to lunch aren't you coming?" Catherine called out to her friend while fixing her hair.

"I can't today Cath, I'm sorry"

"Well, I can buy you something" she offered before leaving

"No need. Bryan is coming" the petite winked back at her.

"Fine. Fine." She replied putting her hand up, "In that case, I'll be late"

Both of them laughed before Cath grabbed her coat and left the shop.

She was deciding what to eat when she passed a newspaper stand. In the front page it read, "MALFOYS TO TAKE ANOTHER COMPANY"

Her facial expression turned sour, 'those money whores' she thought. She remembered when about a year ago, the Malfoys started buying properties around them because they were planning to build a company in their area. All were sold except them. Olivia didn't want to because the property was given to her by her grandfather whom she loved so much. Oliva's grandfather was the one who took care of her when both parents of Olivia died, she was only four then so she doesn't remember much of them.

'Maybe that is why we clicked' Cath thought. We both don't remember anything. Well, in Olivia's case her parents.

Catherine swore that no matter happens she will protect the bookshop with Oliva, and they will not back down without a fight. "If I saw any of the Malfoys I will strangle them!" she muttered angrily making some people around her look at her. She smiled awkwardly and sped up her pace.

* * *

"You look good in muggle clothing, Draco"

"Stop doing that or people will start talking" Draco checked his appearance in the mirror, _"I don't look good. I look great"_ he thought, he always knew that he look not only good but damn hot. Even when he was still in Hogwarts women practically threw themselves at him. He smirked thinking how many 'first-timers' he has taken.

"I'm in clothing business Malfoy, I only say what I observe" Blaise said then snapped at the store manager to indicate that they're taking the clothes.

"I like these flat plastics. They are very handy and easy to use, not to mention light. Wizarding money is soooo heavy" Blaise said while staring at the card, "what are they called again?" the two men are now walking outside. As the weather has not been good these past few days not a lot of people can be seen on the streets.

"Credit cards" Malfoy answered after he snatched it from Blaise, "You know, the least you could do is memorize the things here so you won't look stupid. And use yours, you keep on using mine"

"Why? Your card is limitless while mine has one. I don't understand" Blaise whined.

"It's because you buy everything you see that is why your mother put a limit on yours" Draco took out his wallet to place back the card then returned it to his pocket. Right after a kid bumped them but Draco grabbed his hand.

"Woah dude!" Blaise said shocked at the actions of his friend.

"tsk. Tsk. Not a good job kid" Draco pulled the boy's hand and raised it, he is holding Draco's wallet.

"A pickpocket" Blaise said in realization. Blaise insisted on calling the police and letting them handle the boy which Draco agreed to.

"Hold onto him and I'll call somebody"

Draco only nodded in response, his gaze not leaving the boy he's holding. However, for some odd reasons, or the blow of the wind he raised his head. His breathe hitched. Across the street, a woman was buying a pastry. The woman his father ordered him to befriend is a few meters away, buying a damn pastry… and … and receiving a bloody single rose!

How could she?! How can she receive a freaking single stem and throw a full, expensive bouquet back to him?! Astoria was so happy when she received those bouquets. Astoria meets him with a smile and a kiss. Astoria…

"AAARGH!"

Blaise run to Draco to see him nursing his hand. A bite mark visible. Blaise was about to ran after the kid when Draco spoke.

"Let him go. Stupid brat"

Catherine exited the pastry shop when a man holding a rose blocked her way.

"Richard"

"Cath" the man smiled

She only laugh and took the rose. "You know Rich you will eventually go bankrupt if you keep on giving me flowers"

"Hey, I like doing it" he winked at her before leaving, "Gottta go"

Hermione waved at him smiling and watch him enter a flower shop across the street, owned by him. Her attention was averted when she heard someone shout. At the other side of the street, a kid wearing baggy clothes is biting a man's hand then ran away.

"Oh My!" she gasped and rushed over to the man who is now accompanied by someone.

"Sir, are you alright?" she bend over and took his hand to cover it with her handkerchief.

"Yes, yes. Thank you" he replied, "Good thing it's not bleeding"

Blaise's eyes widened and started nudging Draco with his foot.

"Blaise, dammit! What do you-" Draco raised his head.

And their eyes met.

"you" they both said at the same time

"why did you decline the dinner?" Draco asked suddenly. Blaise groaned.

Catherine gaped at the blonde in front of her.

She slowly stood up and Draco still on his knees followed her. She flexed her jaw and pursed her lips before saying, "Oh, it's you" she then turn around to leave when stopped by Draco.

"I'm sorry for what I did but you know you were also rude"

Blaise could have slapped himself. 'Draco you dumb asshole' he thought.

Before anyone could react, Catherine sweetly smiled at Draco, closed the distance between.

Draco wasn't even aware that he was holding his breath until the girl in front of him cause him pain. Catherine stomped his foot with all she has. Draco cringed causing him to fall to the ground. He watch the woman walk away and hear Blaise laughing.

* * *

It was four in the afternoon and Catherine's mood is still not improving. She moved stacks of books while muttering under her breath "Impossible", "the nerve", "annoying git", "arsehole"

"Hey, hey Cath. If you damaged those books, it will be deducted from your pay"

Catherine only glared at Olivia, who was trying hard not to laugh. She knew that it will be but they are actually making good money with the bookshop. Plus she also edits manuscripts for publishing companies, she has enough savings to buy a house, so docking money from her pay check isn't that much but still.

"It's not funny O!" she demanded

"actually, it is. It's like fate is pulling you together. How romantic is that?"

"I don't believe in fate" she crossed her arms, "and nothing about him is romantic at all!"

"go home bird. Bryan is still helping me here" Olivia motioned at the man currently helping an old woman chose a cook book.

"You know O, I never really thought you will fall for him. I mean he wasn't your typical guys"

"I know" the woman smiled and looked at her man with loving eyes, "but his perfect"

Catherine didn't want to leave early but she wanted to give the two some bonding time. Before Bryan, Olivia always dated 'the jock'. Bryan in the other hand is the nerdy, quiet one, and Olivia is the loud, cheery and super energetic. She remembered what her neighbor, an old woman, told her.

 _"_ _You know you're in love when your standards are forgotten or they changed into that person"_

"Fate will find you two again" Olivia chided breaking Catherine's thoughts.

"and I will fight fate until my last breath to stop it"

Olivia laughed and Catherine smiled shaking her head.

She reached her home thinking about what Olivia said. Personally, she wanted a man who is humble and kind. Not gaudy and definitely not a ladies man but being handsome does not hurt. Or a man who will hold her when she cries and will listen to her. She shook her head.

"What am I looking for a fictional person?" she asked her self while checking the fridge. "Well, prince charming is not here and so is food"

She checked her watch, "half past five" she spent another half an hour deciding if she'll go out for dinner or will go grocery shopping.

She decided on the former.

* * *

Draco walked in his room stretching his neck. He settled on his bed wearing only his boxers. When his father came busting in.

"Draco, have you been getting near her?"

"I'm working on it"

"work fast" and the double doors slammed shut.

Draco sighed. His hand covered his eyes. It has been days since that incident of that woman stepping on his foot. He gritted his teeth, "Damn that woman"

His gaze fall on his night stand, a white cloth folded neatly.

"Palin!" he called out and a 'pop' came from outside his door. The house elf entered his room bowing his head.

"You called young master"

"What is this?" Draco held the cloth to the elf.

The elf looked at it, "Palin found it in one of your pockets, young master"

Draco fell silent, "found in my pockets?"

"Yes, master"

"Oh" Draco closed his fist. "You may go"

"yes young master" the elf left with another 'pop'

Draco, alone again, opened his hand and stared at the white handkerchief, "Do I need to return you?" he checked his time. "She couldn't be awake in this hour". Its ten in the evening. He rolled on his bed away from the night stand where the ominous cloth is.

Minutes pass and sleep is not coming. His head faced the direction he has been avoiding "It's Friday, she can be awake"

* * *

Catherine went out to eat and to eat only, running into some old friend from the university wasn't a plan but she agreed nonetheless to their nagging of them getting a drink in a nearby pub. She was quite tipsy and it's already past ten in the evening. She needs to go home.

But damn it. She's lost.

Draco stood in front of her door. "Why isn't she answering?" he muttered. After a few rings and still the door did not open Draco left muttering angrily to himself. "I need a drink"

"now where is that bloody pub?" Draco had been going around for a while now. The night has been cold, the autumn wind blew strong causing him to shiver. Great! Just great! I'm bloody lost, I'm fucking cold and I still, Merlin damn it, have you!" he shouted at the cloth in his hands. "I'm going home!"

Catherine passed an alley when a man stepped in front of her, "Are you looking for something, lady?"

"Uh.. no, I was just on my way" she stepped back.

"I can help you" he smiled

"No, thank you. I don't want to impose" she said nervously and tried to walk away but her hand was grabbed and was shoved to the alley.

"I said I can help you" the man sneered

"Please" she backed away until her back hit the wall.

Catherine looked around, the alley was so narrow she will not be able to pass her attacker without him pulling her back. She needs to do something.

"HEL-" a hand covered her mouth. Her eyes widened and she started to fight. She tried kicking and punching the man but compared to the man who is obviously larger than her, her struggle did not make any difference.

She is pinned to the wall her hands held tightly and painfully in a death grip. He started kissing her and she almost vomited as the stench of strong alcohol filled her lungs. She started to scream when she felt his hand rip her dress and travel to her inner thigh. He pressed his mouth to hers to muffle her screams. He then whispered to her, "You'll enjoy this muffin, as much I do"

Catherine started crying and gasping for air. Her clothes are ripped. She could no longer think straight and her body went limp with terror of what is happening to her. She closed her eyes and prepared for the worst, she could only pray that he won't kill her.

Then suddenly the weight crushing her is gone. She slowly opened her eyes. The man is struggling to get away from someone but his neck was tightly surrounded by slender fingers. The other person started to punch the man repeatedly until he was unconscious before releasing the neck.

He then walked toward Catherine and grabbed her arm pulling her up. He took of his coat and gave it to her to cover herself. He led them out of the alley before calling the police. From then until the arrival of the authorities he was still holding her arm and looking away from her. The police asked her to go to the precinct tomorrow to give her statement together with the man beside her. She agreed and he only nodded. The police left and he started pulling her again which she did not object. Catherine kept on trying to look at him who seems to b trying hard not to look at her but she recognized that hair.

"Thank you for saving me" she said softly, "DM"

Draco's neck turn so suddenly, it is a question why his neck didn't snap.

She chuckled lightly, "your hair is quite unique, you know"

Draco smirked. 'Of course it is. It's Malfoy hair' he thought.

Draco released her hand when they reached the building where her apartment is. She faced him, "Why do you know where I live?"

"Does that matter?" he drawled

Catherine did not answer, she wasn't sure if she'll be grateful for the man or be irritated. This is confusing.

"Uh.. then how did you find me?" she asked again, very cautious.

"Check the pockets" he nodded towards his coat. She then pulled out a white cloth and recognized it. "you came to return this?" she asked

"Isn't obvious?" he is becoming irritated.

'wow! Talking to him is like walking on a mine field' she thought however she still asked, "why?"

"because I can't sleep when it's around. It's irritating me" Draco then left her shocked and staring at him in disbelief.

She watched him until he turned a corner and vanished from her sight.

"I'm confused. I am _really_ confused"

* * *

So that's that. :)

The quote about love, i actually heard that from my mentor. She was advising one of our juniors who kept on whining why he liked the girl from the other team when she's so small and has no charisma at all. I laughed hard looking at him listening to our mentor. hahaha

...

The One Shot Queen: hehehe, yes it is. I'm kind of a hard core Dramione shipper. :)

...

till next chap then :)

iffa.


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: HP WORLD BELONGS TO QUEEN JK.

I had to rewrite everything because there are things that aren't adding up and that I think I revealed too much so had to pull out some scenes. Plus the editing took a lot of time. hue hue

Also, when I checked the last chapter the line breaks weren't working. So maybe their were some confusion. I will make sure that the break appear this time.

I read this somewhere in the internet.

"People say love hurts. They're wrong. Love did not hurt me, you did"

Oh internet. Sorry, just wanted to share *shrugs*

You can pretend you didn't read that.

So here you go. Chap six J

* * *

 **Chapter Six: Getting To Know You, Getting To Know All About You**

* * *

The sun is rising, the birds are chirping, a new day is starting. There is sweetness in the air as fresh bread is being prepared with jams and fruits. The relaxing fragrance of tea and coffee playfully infused with air. Gentle winds blew through the trees rustling its leaves. The sun rays hit the window and the face of a certain blonde, Draco Malfoy.

Draco only grumble, he gave the sun the you-just-wait-until-I-have-enough-will-power-to-get-my-wand-and-hex-you-to-oblivion glare. Damn those bloody birds, when I become Lord Malfoy they will be the first ones to leave. I will pluck their feathers and these bloody windows will be tinted with black.

To say that Draco Malfoy is not a morning person is an understatement.

Narcissa entered her son's room to catch him glaring at the sun, "Draco dear, why are you looking at the sun like that?"

Draco grumble again with a whine this time. He hated when his parents stay in the Manor. When he came to age, the ownership of the manor was automatically transferred to him. His parents still lived with him until he was twenty-one but Lucius insisted that they leave their son and stay at the second manor at Paris. Narcissa cried and cried but she understood that her baby is already a grown man. Plus, he brings home so many women. The awkwardness between the women he brings and his parents were unbearable.

"You need to fix up dear, your father and I will be leaving soon and he needs to talk to you" Narcissa brushed aside the hair covering her son's eyes.

As much as Draco hated it when his mother baby him, her actions of affection always calm him. So he nodded and smiled. Narcissa, knowing that Draco's mood is better and that he will not be terrorizing the house elves again, left.

* * *

Draco found his father sitting on the veranda overlooking the maze garden made out of red roses. It is very rare and odd for Draco to see his father like this. Lucius looked like… contented.

It scared him. Not the kind of scare he felt towards Voldemort or during the war. The peace and contentment his father is showing felt like he will vanish any moment.

"Draco, I am leaving you everything I had. Take care of it"

Draco did not answer, he just took the seat opposite of his father.

"Father, I don't think that woman is Granger" he confessed. Lucius raised an eyebrow.

Draco continued, "I watched her die. I saw aunt Bellatrix casting the Avada and I saw it hit her and if the curse did not kill her, the fall would" he breathed. It was the first time he told anyone that. In ten years he stored that memory to himself.

"Granger did die but she also lived" answered Lucius, not looking at his son but still at the maze.

"What are you saying father?" Draco demanded.

"Did you noticed that her eyes are blue?"

Draco stopped. It is blue. That is his argument against Blaise. He nodded.

"Did you also noticed that they looked glazed?"

"No…" Draco said slowly. Were they glazed? He did not noticed at all.

"There is an effect if the Avada was countered by another Avada. As you know Draco, the Avada is a killing curse. If casted directly, it will kill the person immediately" the older Malfoy stated, "However, it has a different effect when countered by its own. The killing spell will kill both casters even if not hit. Bella died first because she was nearer to death"

"Why are you telling me this?" Draco managed to ask after a long silence between them.

"Because Granger did die. Hermione Granger died that night."

"I'm sorry father but I do not understand you anymore" Draco stood up, "I'm leaving. Take care as you go back to Paris"

Draco was about to open the glass doors when he heard his father, "The witch inside her died. The muggle stayed" Lucius sighed, "what you see now is the muggle. You shall bring back the witch inside her"

"what if she becomes two person in one body?"

"That won't happen. You just need to help her remember and with that the witch will come to live again"

Draco gripped the door handle. "Why shall it be us? Why can't we just report it to the ministry?"

"we needed something to go back to the society. Everything we did. Even though we showed them that we have changed, we were still shunned away. She is our last chance"

Draco left slamming the doors behind him. Lucius only closed his eyes. Narcissa emerged and sat beside her husband. "you should stop lying to him" she whispered.

"I did not lie, I just did not reveal everything"

* * *

Catherine is walking in an alley, she do not remember how she got there. She had been walking and walking but she doesn't seem to find the exit. She kept on turning but every time it turns out to be a dead-end. Then she felt someone following her. She walks faster but so did the person. She started running until the footsteps behind her faded.

She kept running and turning to corners, she did not care anymore if she got lost even more. She ran until her legs gave in. She raised her head and saw a mirror in front of her. She stared at her reflection. Then her reflection started crying, she touched her face. She wasn't crying. When she looked back, the girl in the mirror started pounding and shouting at her but she couldn't hear her. She looked trapped. She also started to pound at the mirror, trying to break it but it won't.

Until faintly she could hear from inside the mirror. "Run! Run! Run!" it was so faint she wasn't sure if she was really hearing it. She asked what she meant but the answer never came to her as a hand covered her face and pulled her back. When she opened her eyes, she was peering from a gap of the fingers. A man is standing behind him holding a silver dagger. Her head was pulled back.

The man held the dagger then stab her neck .

Catherine bolt awake shouting and crying. Her fingers caressed her neck. The nightmares were getting worse. This time, it felt so real. She closed her eyes, she felt the blade pierce her. The cold blade slicing her skin and the blood oozing out of her neck. It felt so real.

Olivia ran and almost kicked down her friend's door when she her heard. She found her best friend crying and shaking. She rushed over and hug her.

Catherine never told Olivia about her nightmares. This was the first time Olivia saw her in this state, usually she had it under control but this time was just so bad. Maybe because of what happened to her last night. Olivia was called by the police but Catherine told her that they'll just meet at her apartment. Olivia insisted on staying.

Catherine assured her friend that she has already calmed down. She let her believed that it was because of what happened last night. As odd as it can be. Yes, what happened to her scared her, during those moments she was petrified but she can't shake the feeling that she has experienced something more terrifying. The nightmares looked more like memories. Her in a forest running around with black hooded things chasing her. No, not her but _them._ Who are ' _them'_?

She shook her head. Took a long bath to relax. She needed to go down to the police station to give her statement. Cath checked the weather, it was starting to get cold so she opted for jeans and boots. She grabbed her coat and scarf before leaving.

"Are you sure, you'll be fine alone?"

"Yes Olivia, I will be fine. Thank you for taking care of me" she pecked her friend's cheek. "Don't worry, nothing can surprise me anymore" she opened the door.

She froze.

"I thought nothing will surprise you anymore?" came an amused voice

"uhh"

"Catherine, I thought- oh! … Hello"

Olivia is gleaming with joy and giddiness, Draco is standing outside their door looking like a freaking male model and smirking. Catherine is frozen between the two.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but if you may, I would like to escort Miss Lowood to the police station" Draco directed the statement to the black haired petite.

"My, my" Olivia put her arms around Cath, "Of course you may young man" then pushed Cath towards him.

Catherine looked back at her friend in disbelief, "what are you? my mother?"

"Now, now dearie. This gentleman came all the way here to keep your company. Don't be rude" Olivia scolded her. "Be careful" she continued cheerily and shut the door.

Catherine even heard the click of the lock, 'How could she? Can't she see how traumatized I am? Traitor!' her mind screamed.

"That was easy" Draco smirked, "shall we go then?"

"why are here?" she blurted out, "and for the second time, why do you know where I leave?"

"Well, for the second time too. Does that matter?"

Draco continued walking, "I don't want to lose you to some rapist" he mumbled

"Sorry I didn't catch that" Catherine tried to keep up with him by walking but as he has longer legs, she failed miserably, so jog it is.

"I said" he sighed before facing her, "because I am a gentleman"

His abrupt stopping caused the brown haired girl to ungracefully collide to him. Thank goodness he was steady. Also because she was skinny and small compared to him, maybe her weight didn't matter at all.

"Oh, sorry"

He only 'hmmm' in reply.

When they reached the entrance of the building a silver luxury car is parked.

"Well, don't just stand there. Get in!" he ordered as he get into the driver's seat.

Catherine was startled but got in nonetheless. "I thought you don't drive"

"What made you think that?"

"Because the first time I saw you, the other guy was driving"

"I just don't like it when Blaise drives, he's reckless. You don't know how many accidents he has been"

"Oh, okay" was the only thing Catherine can answer

Draco smirked while thinking, 'if Blaise did not use magic he'll be dead by now'

Two hours in the Police Station drained all of Catherine's energy. First, she has to stop DM from beating the lights out of the man. Second, she has to recount everything that happened, including the specific actions the drunk man did and the words he said. Third, she had to pull DM to seat down as he was about to leave out of boredom. Fourth, both she and the officer taking statement has to ask the bloody git, DM, about thousands of questions as he resigned to answering them only in a 'yes' and 'no' manner. It drove them both mad.

DM. DM. DM. What the hell is his name anyway?

After the whole ordeal. She wanted to punch him in the face and pull all his hair out but as they are in a police station, she could not do any physical harm…yet. So, she abused the floor instead stomping as hard as she can.

"Lunch" he mumbled, like a kid.

"I know a café nearby" she suggested while gritting her teeth. In the end of this day, it will be miracle of she still has teeth.

The blonde looked at her like she grew another set of head. 'The blasphemy of it all! How can she manage to suggest he eat in such a… a place?' he gaped at her.

Well, she did understood by just looking at him stared at her like that. No need for telepathy for her to know what he was thinking. Why, one look on his clothes and the way he carries himself. Anyone with eyes will know that he definitely is not poor, nor in the middle class. He is certainly one of those elusive richer than rich ten percent of the world.

"Okay, okay" she raised her hand, "You go have lunch. I'll have mine"

And before he could answer she turned around to leave. Don't ask his name. Avoid him in all cause. Yes, he did save you and you will forever be grateful but damn! He is such a prat, a spoiled kid who probably never had to work to have at least a meal in a day. She closed her eyes, opened them and looked above, crunching up her face. 'Oh dear God. Please don't ever let our paths cross again but bless him and please help him.´ she looked back to check, he was examining his nails, she looked up again, ' _Really_ help him'

He smirked hearing her 'little prayers'. Legimency does come in handy, but only in emergency because it drains magic faster than a Weasel on his Butterbeer. He was just so curious on what she was thinking.

He walked away answering her speech.

Well, sweetheart. The name is Draco Malfoy but I can't tell you that so I need to come up with a name. Note to self: ask Blaise later. You can't avoid me just yet and yes, I never worked a day in my life to have a meal. _Though,_ I did have to fight nail and tooth to save my life and that of my parents through a war which you were involved but doesn't remember a crumb of it. Also, I don't need help from anyone. Merlin knows that, better yet, Slytherin knows that. Oh, and you still have my jacket, not that I need it, I could buy another one if I wanted to, however I will use that for you to "find" me.

He smiled at himself. I am a genius.

* * *

"Idiot! That's what he is! An idiot!" Catherine shouted when she got home.

Olivia was seating at the counter at the kitchen and drinking some juice while watching her friend fuse and deliver her speech. Not even bothering to disrupt.

"I mean, yeah of course, he saved me and all but I just don't understand him at all! But really, that was the only good thing he did. Okay let's say for a second that he's handsome…Fine! Yes, he is not that bad to the eyes, no lying about that. Those lean muscles are to die for and the hair. How can anyone have such perfect hair when I, Catherine Lowood have this?!" she held out strands of her hair, "putting that topic aside, from the moment I met him up until now he's nothing but an infuriating, annoying, spoiled git! Do I even know him? No! Should I try to know him? Maybe. Should I try to understand him? Probably. Where was I going with this, I had a point"

"Are you done?" Olivia interrupted finally, looking at a newspaper.

"I do not wish to see him again. Oh dear Lord. Please, please, please"

"Do you know his name?"

"No" Catherine continued pacing, "And I don't want to know"

"Well, I have to admit. He played us well"

Catherine stopped, "What do you mean"

Olivia handed the newspaper at her friend. In the front page, is a very large picture of the subject of her rants. Her eyes scanned the article. As she carry on reading, her eyes became bigger and bigger.

"D.M" she breathed as she looked at Olivia, "is Draco Malfoy"

* * *

Draco went to his office and decided to stay there until the day ends. He has no interest in going out or contacting anyone. He had to do what his father told him to do and he does understand that it is important. Especially now that some jerk is threatening them but he just can't.

His table is barren except for a few glass figures and a pen holder. He opened his drawer and a picture of a beautiful woman stared back at him smiling. Her hair gentle blown by wind, her eyes looked at him with gentleness and her smile makes him happier. Draco smiled for a few minutes he stared at the picture but it faded at once when his eyes lay on a small velvet box near the picture.

Inside it is a ring, a wedding ring. He had it custom made, just for her. Just for Astoria. Three months ago, she told him that she was going over-seas to overlook a business deal of her father. Draco decided to propose before she leaves, before it was too late for them. He reserved a whole damn restaurant just to propose. However just like the first and second, she refused.

He now has the wedding ring. Draco gave the engagement ring to Astoria and told her to just wear it if she finally decides. She smiled. She apologized but she took the ring and smiled. "I will" was the only assurance Draco got from her. "Don't worry, I won't rush you. I'll be waiting" was the only thing he could say at the time.

And just last month, she informed him that they can't go on with their relationship anymore. She wanted to give back the ring but Draco insisted she keep it. It was made for her anyway.

Draco Abraxas Malfoy, the heir of the prestigious Malfoy Group and Industries. Has all the money in the world. Has a string of women coming from every rich and high-status family he can just choose from, but is now in his office wallowing pitifully because of a woman.

Damn him for being whipped! Damn him for not demanding! Damn him for not moving on! Damn this pain!

Tap. Tap. Tap

"Come in"

One look at his friend and Blaise already knew the issue at hand. "geezz.. Get a hold of yourself"

"hmmmm" Draco answered as he was face down on his table.

"Seriously, no woman will really take you if you act like that"

"hmmmm"

"I should consider myself lucky" Blaise took a seat at the sofa, landing with an 'oof', "I'm the only person in the world who sees you like this"

"Why are you here Blaise?" Draco finally raised his head

"I'm here to deliver your invitation for the up coming party next weekend"

"Party?"

"The release of the fashion magazine. I had to go because we hold the field marketing of it"

"Oh, that party" the blonde went back to burying his head

"You have to go you know"

"hmmmm"

"So who are you going with?"

* * *

Yey! Made it longer J I decided that instead to 2k words as a mark, I'll make it into 3k. More story coverage too.

Im sorry for the typos.. i'll try my best to check the story more before posting it :)

Thank you so much for the positive response everyone!

Till next chap!

Iffa.


End file.
